


This time it’s different

by RedFlameHero



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Figuring out Valentine’s Day can be rather difficult sometimes.
Relationships: Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	This time it’s different

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine’s Day fic in April? Yes, once agin this idea only just came to me now-

Valentine’s Day, the day of the year where romance took over and couples were trying to find the most extravagant way to show their love for one another. But for Zoey, it had always been just another regular day with nothing special about it.

However that was before she’d met Mike and for the first time in her life she actually had a boyfriend to spend it with, that fact brought her both excitement and nervousness as she didn’t actually know what to do. Zoey knew he wouldn’t want a big flashy display, but how was she supposed to make the day both simple and meaningful?

After many hours spent sat at her desk writing up ideas, and promptly throwing most of them out, she heard a knock at her door. She quickly made sure the notebook was out of sight before turning to face the door.

”Come in!”

She called, smiling as Mike entered and gave her his trademark goofy grin that she loved so much.

“Hey Zoey! You got a minute? There’s something I wanna talk about.”

He asked, causing Zoey to nod.

”Of course! I actually wanted to talk about something as well.”

The redhead then moved to sit on the bed, getting comfy as her boyfriend sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace.

Giving a content hum as she leant against him, she turned to look at him with curiosity.

”So what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Zoey asked him as he glanced down at her.

”Well uh, it’s about Valentines Day... I’ve been trying to figure out what to do for you but I’m having zero ideas!”

He admitted, fiddling with her hair nervously.

”I don’t wanna ruin it for you.”

The tall boy paused as he heard Zoey start to giggle, which caused his expression to turn from nervous to confused. But just as he was about to question it, Zoey spoke again.

”Sorry for laughing, it’s just funny because I’ve been worrying about the same thing!”

Mile gave a surprised blink before he let out a chuckle of his own, which was tinged with relief.

“It’s nice to know I wasn’t the only one-“

After the two had finished having their laugh about the situation, Zoey then decided to ask the question that was on both their minds.

”So... what do you want to do for Valentine’s Day?”

He pondered this for a moment before grinning as he came up with an idea.

”Honestly, I just wanna chill out at home with you, maybe watch some movies and order a pizza or something.”

Mike answered before the nerves returned a little.

”If that’s ok with you of course?”

A gentle smile was given as Zoey placed her hand over his.

”That sounds absolutely perfect.”

She said before pulling him in for a gentle kiss, which he happily returned.


End file.
